Portable, temporary projection screens are known in the art. These screens can be quite large and are often used in outdoor environments. Therefore, the stability of the projection screen is important.
In an outdoor environment, the projection screen surface may billow outwardly or inwardly under the influence of wind. It is highly desirable for the screen projection surface to remain flat during use so that the projected images appearing on the screen are not distorted. Prior art screens typically secure the screen surface to the framework with a series of ties that serve to stretch the screen flat. However, for larger screens in particular, wind blowing toward the front of the screen can cause it to billow in like a sail. Wind blowing toward the back of the screen likewise can cause the screen to billow out. Such effects are undesirable for a projection screen.
Therefore, a need exists for a means of reducing the effects of wind on projection screens.